


How to keep Hina from getting bored

by kewlwarez



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwarez/pseuds/kewlwarez
Summary: Hina is bored again. Chisato has a solution.





	How to keep Hina from getting bored

Half an hour before the start of their show, it was the usual chaos in the PasuPare dressing room. Aya was rehearsing her introduction speech in one corner pacing around, while in the other corner Eve was busy doing kendo moves. (Empty handed. Ever since The Incident she was forbidden to bring a sword to any PasuPare event.) Chisato meanwhile was assisting Maya with her make up, while gently scolding her for not taking better care of her hair and skin again. And Hina? Hina was getting bored.

"Aah-haah. Nothing to do before the show again. So bored again."

"Hina-chan? Are you bored again? You're not going to try to leave the dressing room disguised as your sister again, are you?" Chisato asked. 

"Nooo. Onee-chan discovered I'd borrowed her dress and made me give it back. And the wig too". Hina sighed. Onee-chan was such a spoil sport sometimes.

"Well, you can't go out than", conclused Chisato. "Isn't there anything you can do here? I thought you liked watching Aya-chan rehearse her introductions?" 

"Moa. She's no fun today, she hasn't stuttered once or bit her tongue. She isn't even nervous!" Hina pouted, looking slightly offended by it. 

"Huhehe Hina-san, that's not a nice thing to say. Aren't you glad she's getting better?"

Aya stopped her pacing and glared at Hina. "Hina-chan! I thought you would be happy I was getting better. A-am I just amusement to you?" Predictably, she started tearing up a bit. 

Hina blanched and turned around to face Aya. "No no Aya-chan, that's not what I meant but you're so interesting when you're trying hard I forget all about wanting to do something and could just watch you forever." As she said this Hina kept coming closer to Aya, failing to notice the faint blush that appeared on her bandmate's cheeks. 

Eve, Maya and Chisato however did notice. They hadn't been slow to realise that Aya definately had feelings for their blunt guitar player, while Eve had insisted that Hina too must have a crush, as she never was as interested in any of her other band mates as she was in Aya. The three had seen both of them dance each other the past few months as it became increasingly clear that both were crushing hard. The problem was that Aya was far too insecure to take the lead while Hina was at best clueless to her own feelings. Chisato had been dropping hints to her that maybe she like liked Aya, hoping that her customary bluntness would do the rest. It seemed however that as smart as Hina was, she completely missed any and all such hints. 

So the three of them had hatched a little plan to finally get it out of the way and maybe cut some of the sexual tension in their green room. Nodding to each other, they were in one mind that this was the perfect time to execute their plan. As Maya and Eve moved beside their singer and guitarist, Chisato stepped to the storage closet they'd used as a dressing room, opening it. Then, over the confused protests of Hina and Aya as the other two dragged them in the closet, she spoke.

"Hina-chan, do you want to make it up to Aya-chan and not be bored at the same time?" Chisato continued as Hina looked at her confused, "You have fifteen minutes until we let you two out of there. Why don't you two try and make it up to each other?" "Yes Aya-san, I'm sure it would be very bushido if you confessed to Hina-chan today" Eve added. 

As the by now beet red Aya started protesting, a smirking Hina led herself be willingly put in the closet, not soon after joined by the pink haired vocalist. And despite her protests, when Aya found herself alone in a cramped closet with the girl she had been crushing on for months, who she was pretty sure might like her back, she gathered all her courage and did what came naturally. 

As Aya's lips finally met hers, Hina's last rational thought was that now she would never be bored at a PasuPare event again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent anniversary event and Hina getting bored when Aya-chan is just standing there.


End file.
